


By the end of summer...

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: Really don't want to give much away here. If you are interested you will give the first chapter a read anyway :)





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another fanfic I started writing a few days ago! Would be happy to receive some comments :)

Malfoy Manor was immense. The way to the main door was surrounded by high hedge walls, both left and right, running off into the distance beyond the wrought-iron gates. The gardens those hedges protected were wide and now in summer laced with beautifully colored flowers and blooming bushes. The scent of flourishing seeds mixed with the dark, heavy odor of the massive trees all around the area was perfectly balanced and made that early summer morning even more peaceful and beauteous than it had already been.   
Although it already was quite warm Juliette was shivering underneath the cotton cloak with the silver grey sign of her house embroidered on it. In front of her Draco Malfoy led the way with his head hanging low and his eyes fixated on the flagging he walked on. It was strange to see him like this. When they had been at Hogwarts Draco’s head had never been bowed, quite the contrary. In school he always appeared arrogant, proud and snobbish, mostly countering everything with a contemptuous grin. Right now however the young man in front of her seemed exhausted, sad, and even unhappy. Somehow like a whipped dog. Behind her was a representative from the Ministry of Magic who had the order to accompany her from Hogwarts until she was within the safe walls of Malfoy Manor. Juliette was seventeen and not old enough to live on her own, they said. Until the end of her last year in school she would spend every holiday to come here, in this grand, cheateau-like house that became more menacing with each step she took towards it. Juliette was not sure what to think of all this. When her parents had died five months ago she had not thought of idle things like where she would live while underage or who would take care if something where about to happen. No… when the message of her parents’ death had reached her, a piece of her had died with them. She had not been able to eat or drink, her nights had been endless and filled with dark, unmentionable thoughts and her days were full of studying and trying not cry when someone gave her a compassionate look. But that wasn’t the worst by far. Her misery reached its peak when rumors spread about the circumstances of their decease. Juliette had not been very popular amongst her own housemates from the very beginning, but even less after her 2 months relationship with a Gryffindor, which she of course had tried to keep a secret, had been revealed. The fact that one of her closest friends, or actually one of her only friends was in Gryffindor house wasn’t helpful either. To say it bluntly, it had not been very surprising that the rumors were hardly well-disposed. In some nights she could still hear those rumors, whispered and hissed by snakes, infiltrating her soul and leaving behind a terrible feeling of betrayal in combination with solitude. Quite instantly tears welled up in her eyes when she started to remember all these things. How could people be so cruel?


	2. A Pretending Snake...?

“Are you alright, Miss Valmont?” The female agent of the ministry came up and laid a hand onto her shoulder, pretending to care and giving the young woman a faked smile. “Of course.” Juliette answered in a firm manner but seemed not to be very convincing, for the other woman sighed:” Don’t worry, dear girl. The Malfoys are very noble and kind and they have offered to take care of you without any hesitation. I am most sure you will be in good hands.” Would she? Juliette couldn’t tell. Yes, her parents had been some sort of friends with the Malfoys but to what extent? And why were they so eagerly volunteering to house her? To many other people it must have seemed to be a kindness, a benevolent act but to her it only appeared suspicious and quite out of the blue. “Ah, there you are.” She lifted her head. A man in his early to mid-forties stood in the huge doorframe with a pleasant smile upon his lips, while his light grey eyes first examined Draco and then laid their focus on Juliette. “Mister Lucius Malfoy. It is an honor to meet you. ‘Tis inessential to say that I am here to ensure that Miss Valmont arrives safely and is given into your custody. The necessary arrangements have been set, the documents are sealed and a copy of them will soon be given to you. If there is anything else you need, please let me know immediately.” The woman said with a bootlicking smile. The blonde man nodded slightly and bowed a little. “Thank you ever so much but your help will not be needed any longer, Madame. But please be so kind and send the minister my best regards. I surely hope to dine with him again soon.” “Of course, of course! I will inform Mister Thicknesse once I return to the ministry!”, the woman answered in affirmation and then finally turned towards Juliette again to bid her farewell. When the agent had left Lucius Malfoy addressed his son. “Draco, go inside. Your mother is already waiting for you. I will take care of Miss Valmont.” The young man gave her a last disparaging look before he vanished inside the great villa. Juliette lowered her gaze and felt even more uncomfortable than before. His grey eyes lay upon her, still filled with a somehow welcoming but also mysterious expression. “Juliette?” She winced as he spoke her name but managed to look up. “Hrm… I… am very grateful that you are willing to have me here, mister Malfoy. I won’t be a burden, I will only speak when asked and I will do everything you need of me.” She recited the little speech she had written in cooperation with the ministry woman, who had urged her to be “extraordinary obedient and charming” as she had called it. And what other choices did she have? She had no idea how the Malfoy family was, not if she was allowed to wander the house alone nor if she even was meant to speak without receiving permission first. The blonde man raised his hands in reassurance and made a step towards her. “Be at ease, Juliette, you are not here to serve as a slave, aren’t you? “ His smile was pure amiability. “Come now, I will show you the interior. I hope the room we prepared will suit you well.” A strand of his platinum blonde hair fell into his face as he stepped aside to let her enter. Juliette swallowed hard. This seemed a bit too easy. All this friendliness and courtesy…was it real? Or a mere charade just as she thought it would be? Lucius Malfoy was a death eater, everyone knew that and yet he acted so pleasant? Insecurity and a wish to run away crept up inside her as she paced towards the tall door frame that led way into a big, dark room.


	3. A Strange Dinner

When the sun started to disappear on the idyllic reddish-blue horizon Juliette sat at an immensely long dining table along with the Malfoy family. On the opposite side of her sat Draco Malfoy, who threw a cold look into her direction every now and then. Beside him was his father Lucius, his lips and eyes smiling in gentle unison whenever Juliette dared to lift her gaze. The woman beside her who sat stiff like a doll was Narcissa Malfoy. She had kept introductions unpleasantly short and furthermore hadn’t exchanged any other words with the young woman. Juliette did not quite understanding what the meaning of the mother’s behavior meant. She had only shown Juliette to her own room, a chamber that was bigger than the room in her own house had been. The furniture was all along made of a dark brown wood, the walls had the color of thinned Champaign while the floor was covered with a creamy carpet. On the tendriled ornate desk stood a vase holding white roses but besides that there was no other kind of decoration. “We thought we shouldn’t put too much odds and ends in it. This is supposed to be your very own kingdom and you shall decorate it in your own image.” Lucius had said in a father-like manner. “Whenever you feel ready for it of course. Diagon alley is only stone’s throw away after all.” He had added and winked at her, while his wife next to him had been rooted to the spot, not saying a single word nor showing any emotion at all. The whole situation was so bizarre, Juliette felt like she had somehow been adopted when talking to Lucius Malfoy but on the other hand she saw herself as an intruder when facing Narcissa and Draco. She wondered if they had even spoken to each other before deciding to take her in or if it had been the father’s choice alone. This habit was not uncommon, especially amongst the families who were upper-class. Perhaps it was even more usual in death eater’s rows? Her parents had indeed been pureblooded but had never sworn loyalty to the Dark Lord, which Juliette was very grateful for. Most Slytherins looked up at him, even adored or feared him, depending on what status their parents had in the dark wizard’s eyes. She did not know a lot about him, tried not to care and just hoped that she would never have to meet him in person. A sorcerer like him with such power and elocution…he must have been some sort of an insane, at least that’s what she believed. “Oh, before I forget to mention it. Narcissa and I often have guests in the evenings, especially in summer time. Well, in two days we will have a little get-together with some friends and I would like you to stay in your room while they are here.” Juliette paused her meal- she only picked at her food anyway- and looked at him. “These parties are not meant for teenagers like Draco and you, the topics we discuss are rather cruel and macabre. I am sure you understand that staying in your room is in your interest as well.” Although Lucius was smiling extraordinary kindly, his words did not allow any protest, so she just nodded obediently but on the inside his words infuriated her. Yes, she was only 17 years old. Yes, she was not allowed to use magic out of Hogwarts or live all by herself but Juliette certainly was no “teenager”. Hanging out with friends, going on parties, gossiping through the day, those were all things she had hardly ever done. Also her way of thinking was very different than those of other pupils she had contact with. More than once had she witnessed the talk between some slytherin girls in the common room while doing the homework. Most of the time their main concern was which boy looked cuter or better, who they admired and their favorites in whatever topic was at hand. Of course Juliette thought about the male members of the school as well but not in such a way and surely without picking the “best” or the “cutest”, as she felt that was highly superficial. Or their behavior was normal and hers was just odd and twisted. Juliette couldn’t really tell. “I am quite sure though that you and Draco will find something to amuse yourselves. Maybe you could give him some private lessons. I heard that you possess a certain gift when it comes to the art of potion making.” Lucius said and took a sip of the brown liquid inside his glass while observing her with great interest. Without even wondering how he knew that –Draco surely hadn’t given that information- and after hesitating a few seconds she gave a reply:” Y-yes, of course, I can do that. If.. uh.. if Draco agrees.” With those words she threw a look over to the blonde young man, only to see that his eyes were squinted in suspicion and contempt but he only approved of the suggestion with a murmured “yes”. “Perfect. You two will get along very well, of that there is no doubt.” The rest of the dinner was just as awkward as the beginning and Juliette was grateful when she finally lay under those cold satin sheets that gently embraced her warm body. She really would have liked to reflect on the day and her feelings but no thought could be properly caught and no matter how intensely she searched inside there was also no emotion perceptible. With a silent sigh she rolled over and stared out into the blackness of night until she fell asleep.


	4. A short lesson

A woman’s shrill laughter pierced through the floor into Draco’s room, emanating from below where Lucius and Narcissa sat together with their guests. “You have to cut those roots differently, Draco.” “Oh and how?” He responded short-temperedly. “You shouldn’t just hack them in half, you have to do it softer. See? Just like I do it.” The blonde young man beside her scoffed. “Tz, soft… how is it even possible to cut something in a soft way?” “Well, you have to do it in a way that the liquid inside cannot run out. Otherwise it can’t be added to the potion because…” “Yeah, whatever.” Juliette let out a deep-drawn sigh and turned towards him, away from the ingredients in front of her. “Why are you like that? Have I done something to you that I am not aware of? Or what is it that you have to treat me so rudely?” The look he gave her then was pure ice and all he did was demonstratively folding his arms in front of his chest. Minutes passed in which the only sound came from the cauldron over the magical stove Juliette had conjured earlier. Not even a slight hint of the guests in the room below was perceptible. She sighed and turned towards the table again to continue her work. “You behave like a child, Draco.” In less than a second the young man pulled her away, then pressed her against the closest wall and squeezed her arms with his pale hands. Shocked and even slightly scared Juliette was unable to respond to the situation and just stared into those light grey eyes that twinkled with fury. “You don’t know me. You have no idea what is going on and you don’t understand a thing. So do yourself a favor and shut your mouth.” With a last warning gaze he let go of her and turned around, striding towards to the door. Juliette watched after him, wanted to vent her anger about his violent action, to make him apologize but she also wondered what made him react like this and what exactly he meant. Unfortunately for her she was still paralyzed and her body just wouldn’t respond to what her mind was telling. The heavy wooden door clunked shut and pulled her back into reality. With shivering fingers Juliette cleaned up the ingredients, made the stove and cooking pit disappear and hurried to her own room. The laughter from downstairs was even louder but without really caring she glided onto the bed, searching inside her mind in dire need of answers. What was it she did not understand? Of what had she no idea? Of something that was connected to his family? To Hogwarts? To the Dark Lord? Angry about her own supposed ignorance she kicked into the soft mattress under her. Nescience had always been a thing Juliette could not stand, especially not about topics that were somehow connected with her. Another noise pierced through the ground but this time it was no laughter. Juliette stiffened in an instant and an ice cold chill ran down her spine, paralyzing her once more. Could that have been..? No, no, of course not, surely she was imagining things. Yes, that must have been it. Slightly relieved her nerves and muscles started to relax again but the horror returned in the very same moment, when another scream reached her. It had not been as clear as before, more muffled but twice as pained as before and full of terror. What in the name of magic was going on in this house? Juliette needed to know, but not in this night. Nothing would made her leave this room. Not yet.


	5. A sunny afternoon

The sun was shining brightly and its beams fell through the branches and leaves of the great tree Juliette sat under. It was extraordinary warm but the oak provided enough shade to keep her body temperature in a healthy area. Only a few clouds hung in the sky, sometimes hiding the bright glowing star. In her hands she held a book about the history of magic and next to her she had a small table with a glass of lemonade standing on it. It was a beautiful day, the flowers in the garden were blooming even more beautifully and brightly than the day she had arrived and the air was filled with a light scent of something Juliette could not really assign to something. Under any other circumstances it would have been a great summer and she would enjoy it to the fullest but not here at Malfoy Manor. Ever since the night when Draco had abandoned her and Juliette had heard these terrible screams from beneath where Lucius and Narcissa had sat with their friends, she constantly felt uncomfortable and sometimes even in danger. Especially when Juliette wandered restlessly along the corridors in the evening, she sometimes met either of Dracos parents and while Lucius gave her a bright smile each time, Narcissas eyes widened and her muscles cramped underneath the dull gowns she wore. Sometimes she had the impression that the blonde woman wanted to say something, to tell her something that would make Juliette just as uneased as herself. But she never did. While the parents were always silent, Draco always had a bitchy saying upon his lips to let her know that he hated her and that she was unwanted here. Yes, that was also how she felt. Unwanted. Unrequested. Juliette was an intruder and Draco did everything to let her know that. She sighed unhappily and tried to focus on the books lines when she suddenly heard someone approaching. “Enjoying the sun, are you?” Lucius Malfoy, wearing a dark, expensive looking suit, now stood above her and smiled friendly, one of his light strands falling temptingly into his face. Juliette immediately felt awkward and somehow nervous when she answered:” Yes… it is such a nice day…I thought I could do some studying…” He sat down beside her. “Juliette, as much as I admire your eagerness to learn…there are so many other things you could do. You are in your holidays after all. You should enjoy them.” Instead of withstand his seemingly benevolent gaze she averted her eyes and examined the grass that tickled her naked toes. “I…uhm…”, she began, but didn’t intend to continue. How should she relish anything at all? “I understand that it has been hard for you and I cannot express how sorry I am for your parents.” After a break where she had enough time to hold back her tears and clear her throat he continued:” Your father and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We already knew on the day the Sorting Hat put us in Slytherin that our friendship will hold forever.” He sighed. “Well… What I actually want to say is that I think both of them would like to see you enjoy your life. Studying is important, do not get me wrong, but there are times when you need to ease off, do you understand?” His words were meant to solace her, to give her comfort but instead Juliette was angry all of a sudden. Angry, hurt and sad. Because of this her murmured “yes” sounded harsher than she had wanted. “I am sorry… I didn’t mean to…” “It’s fine”, Lucius interrupted and put a hand on her shoulder. “If there is anything you need, you may come to me whenever you want to. I will be here for you.” With these kind words he rose up from the grassy ground, gave her a last benignant simper and left her alone. Juliette thought about his words. She couldn’t relax or be satisfied here and right now it felt like she would never be really happy again. And Lucius’ behavior still seemed ominous to her. He was a death eater and loyal to the Dark Lord, how in the name of god could he be so extraordinary nice?! He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, of that there was no doubt. Right? This paradox made her rage even more. Now it was impossible to focus on the history of magic anymore so Juliette put the book aside and leaned her head against the dark trunk. Being here at Malfoy Manor deprived her of her strength and made her lose focus, as if a negative energy was around which wanted to pull her down. It was time to take action, otherwise she wouldn’t survive this stay. There was a lot she needed to find out though and Juliette did not know where to start. Maybe she could ask Draco? She scoffed about this stupid and naïve idea. Or maybe…?


	6. A bizarre adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it appears pretty weird what is happening but when I wrote it, it somehow made perfect sense :D

She felt extraordinary unwell when she knocked hesitantly on Dracos door. On the way here, she had asked herself at least six times if she had completely lost her mind. What reasons could the young blonde wizard have to answer her questions, he showed her nothing but contempt after all. He would probably just scoff mockingly and shut the door close, nevertheless Juliette wanted to try, even if it was a waste of time in the end. “Draco?” Since there was no answer she knocked again and then could clearly hear that someone was walking on the other side of the heavy wooden door. “Draco, please, I need to talk to you, I…. Just give me a couple of minutes, afterwards you can go on hating and insulting me.” After another silence she brought her head closer and continued in a lower voice:” It is important. It’s about what you said to me on the evening when we were in your room, about what happened downstairs and…” “Juliette.” Her breath caught when a female voice reached her ear and sent a coolish shiver down her spine that made her fingers around the door handle tremble.  
Slowly, prudentially, she turned around and now stood face to face with Narcissa Malfoy, whose steel blue eyes looked straight into her own, making her feel somehow unnerved.  
The pale woman’s face seemed more relaxed than on any occasion Juliette had met her before. As she looked closer though, the tension was clearly visible on both her lower jaw and her collar bone that, with her white skin, made a hard contrast to the dark dress and the overlying black blazer. “M-misses Malfoy?” “I was wondering if you would be so kind to help me out in the kitchen. Lucius and I will have guests tomorrow evening and I intended to bake some pastries.” Narcissa did not even try to sounds somehow friendly or suppliantly, rather was her voice accompanied by coldness and a tone that let no room for denial of this request. “Yes, of course, Madam, I will be right there.” “I do not see why there is need to delay this. Come now, follow me.” With a gallant gesture the blonde woman moved aside and pointed with her fragile looking hand towards the stairs. Something definitely was not quite right here, the way Narcissa acted was suspicious to such an extent that panic crawled up in Juliettes insides, a panic that made her arms and legs prickle in displease. With stiff limbs she began to move and now led the way to the kitchen. Klick – Klick – Klick, every single step she took was accompanied by the clicking of Narcissas dark, stack heeled shoes every time they encountered the floor.  
This noise was galling in her ears and she would have liked nothing more than to turn around, run past the woman who induced that terrible feeling in her and lock herself up in the chamber that she called her room. But Misses Malfoy was right behind her, with one hand on the balustrade of the staircase, the other one laying heavily on Juliettes right shoulder, as if the young girl was in need of guidance. These delicate, slim fingers weighed heavier as she would have inclined to believe, she couldn’t remember any other situation that had been more awkward than the one she was in right now.  
That was until they arrived at the targeted location. In mentioned kitchen everything was already prepared on the counters, there was flour and baking powder, milk, eggs, beside the main ingredients there were loads of small vessels, each filled with different things: chocolate lentils in all kind of colors, sprinkles light and dark, some of them even glittering in the sun beam that fell through the window. Right behind those she could find a few spices, such as salt, cinnamon and powder sugar, but some of them she could simply not assign. There were a whole lot more of things on the large counters in front and beside her but after seeing only a tiny bit of this whole scenario Juliette already was shocked and out of words. What was going on here, what was the purpose of all this? Why had Misses Malfoy asked her to help out, she had enough servants to do that! And why did the kitchen look like a christmas bakery? Baking nice and sweetly decorated pastries and muffins surely could not be the true intention of the blonde haired woman! Standing right there felt like a weird dream, no, a nightmare so bizarre and unreal that she wanted nothing more than to wake up. Aghast Juliette shook her head. “Is everything fine, Juliette?” “….Y…yes…” “Excellent, then let us start, shall we?”


	7. A bizarre adventure - Part 2

“Oh, well.” Narcissas voice broke the silence that had prevailed ever since the two had started to make the dough. That however made Juliette think why they were making it with their own hands at all, they were wizards and had wands. Besides that, she couldn’t really imagine such an eminently respectable and high ranked witch enjoyed baking as a hobby. With a simple spell there could appear as many pastries, muffins and cakes as Misses Malfoy would want, why this grotesque charade? “You are pretty.” The way the blonde woman said that made clear that it was not to be taken as a compliment but rather as sort of a statement said in an aloof, boastful manner. “Thank you…”, Juliette answered politely but couldn’t prevent to sound irritated, much more than anything else. “Is something the matter?” Narcissa stopped in her motion, turned towards the young woman and stared into her eyes, one eyebrow lifted in expectation. Juliette reflected feverishly if she should just give the question back. Could she be that bold? “Why don’t you tell me?” “Excuse me?” Her eyebrow lifted even higher but not out of curiosity but rather to express superiority. Adrenaline rushed through her entire body, through every vein when she continued:” Something obviously is not quite right here, Misses Malfoy but I have no idea what. So maybe you could answer your question, if you would be so kind?” The blonde womans mouth twitched, whether it came from the outrage of the girl’s impudence or if Juliette had hit the mark wasn’t clear to tell. She looked at her with big eyes and felt as if she had just made a very, very big mistake. “How dare you, you insolent little girl?!” In the blink of an eye, Narcissas hand dashed forward and gave her a slap on the left cheek of her face. 

Juliettes jaw dropped open, stared at her opponent in disbelief. Did that really happen? Had this stranger, this woman she barely knew and who knew nothing about her, just give her a slap? The pulsating, prickling feeling the cold hand had left on her jowl immediately reminded her that this was indeed the fact. She was so stunned, so appalled that neither her mind had any word to respond to that, nor was her body able to answer by striking back or at least turn away and run. “What is this commotion about?” Lucius stood in the kitchens door frame with a serious expression lying in his eyes, the fingers of his left hand gently clasped around the silver serpent head of his walking stick. Both of the two women remained silent, peered at each other without bating one’s eyelids. “Narcissa. Come here.” The platinum blonde haired man said in a commanding yet calm voice, a slight smile on his lips. When she arrived they started talking in low voices, Juliette didn’t understand a word. Even if she had stood right beside them, the shock about what had occurred a few minutes ago was just so overwhelming that she couldn’t focus on anything else but the burning red mark that Narcissas hand had left. She had never been hit before, if she had ever had trouble with her parents they had just talked about it.  
Receiving this slap from someone who had the least right to do so felt like overstepping a crucial boundary, the invisible line that could easily lead into an all devouring abyss inside her mind. “Hmm, yes I understand. I will show her how to behave properly”, Lucius explained to his wife, gave her a smile and touched her gently on the shoulder before she walked past him through the door frame. Klick-Klick-Klick. After a few seconds the footsteps began to fade, ended eventually. “Juliette.” His voice brought her back into the moment and she winced as she heard Lucius speak her name, not softly as he always had before but rather strict. A tingling went through her limbs as she turned around slowly and saw him approaching her, the strands of his platinum hair swaying sinuously with each firm step he took.  
“I want to hear your side of the story. What was going on?”, he asked, friendlier than she had expected him to. She gladly wanted to answer but immediately bit her tongue when she realized that it was impossible to tell him anything at all. If it was absolutely true that something ominous was going on in this house, HIS house, then it surely would have something to do with Lucius Malfoy himself, of that there was no doubt. Who but he would have the power to determine what happened here and what not? “I… uh…” She fumbled for words while she tried heavily to avoid his gaze by focusing on the floor beneath her. A lie would have been the only option to get easily out of this situation but the harder Juliette tried to come up with one, the emptier got her head.  
“I’d recommend that you give me an answer”, Lucius continued, sounding not quite so friendly anymore and when he still received no response, he sighed slightly before he seized her by the wrist. Almost simultaneously she lifted her gaze and stared at the man in front of her, yet again with a growing panic inside her chest. “You will tell me. Now.” “This…I…I can’t…” His expression grew sinister with each stuttered word and when she finally silenced herself and averted her eyes once more, the grip around her wrist got tighter and Lucius started to move, forcing her to go with him. “W-where are we going?” Petrified of what was happening, she started to break free, leaned against the strength of his tight grasp but his fingers were like claws made of iron, firm and unyielding.


	8. A narrow path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a bit superficial but I am eager to get to some action. I may rework it one day.

With each step they took Juliette felt more and more in danger. It all had happened too fast to realize, the scene in the kitchen, Narcissa, the slap in her face and Lucius’ friendly smile that had changed within a split second. It was too much, her mind was too weary and she was unable to grasp a single thought. What strange occurrence would come next? They made an abrupt halt in a room Juliette had never been in before, although she was sure that she had seen them all at least once while being on her wanderings. But not this one. It was huge and grey and dull, the floor seemed to be either dusty or solely possessed such a lifeless color.  
The wallpaper seemed greyish and washed out but here and there were some lighter spots, revealing that it once had been either white or cream colored. The atmosphere was strange. Even though there was a heavy chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the room itself seemed somehow black and white, as if it had been forgotten in a time long before magic had even existed. Lucius, who had let go of her hand the moment they had entered, still stood in the entry, with a stern expression adorning his face. She looked at him with trembling hands, examined him very closely because she couldn’t tell what was happening. Then, while pulling out his wand, a little, merely visible, sly smile appeared on his lips and with a slight swing of the small wooden object the door behind him vanished into non-existence. Juliettes breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened in disbelief panic-fuelled insecurity.

“Now…”, he began as he made slow steps towards her. “W-why are we here?” “Oh, don’t look so worried, Juliette”, Lucius responded seemingly astonished about her squeaky, submissive voice. “If we had spoken in the kitchen, Narcissa would have surely have found a way to listen. I thought you would feel more comfortable when we talk alone.” By striking a conciliatory tone the blonde haired wizard lulled her into a sense of security, yet still her entire body was alarmed. It felt like each step she would take, no matter in which direction – truth or lie – could end fatally. She told herself to be calm, to cerebrate and compile all the facts she had. “Can I ask you something, Mister Malfoy?” He reacted surprised but agreed as he drew closer to her. With all the courage she could gather, she said:” If we really are here because you want me to feel safe… why were you so harsh to me? Look, my wrist is all red from your grasp.” She raised her arm to show him, but dared not to take her eyes off him. “And why is there no door?”  
The little sly smile that had laid on his lips now seemed to increase and he laughed almost noiselessly. “You are a curious girl, aren’t you? A dangerous virtue… but you are also clever, Juliette, I am sure you already have the answer to your own question. Why don’t you tell me?” Her heart pounded fiercely inside her chest as she listened to his words and watched him take one last step toward her. He now only was a few inches away and stared her down relentlessly, not blinking once. Her blood was rushing through her veins, as she realized that there was solely one single and logical declaration that explained his behavior from before. The deceptive safety she thought herself in exploded into a million pieces, made a crushing sound in hear ears, so loud that she thought even Lucius could hear it. She knew, it was a sound only she was able to perceive but the way those greyish eyes looked at her, it seemed to her that he knew too. “Yes..?” Juliette swallowed hard, her mouth twitching from nervousness and panic when she finally responded.  
“What is this room?” She couldn’t withstand his gaze, so she quickly averted her eyes. “A chamber, where no sound can pierce the walls, so no one can hear what we speak. It is a place, where no one may enter without my permission…. And no one may leave without my permission.” Juliette suddenly felt sick to the stomach and she now knew exactly what was going to happen. What before was so uncertain now appeared crystal clear in her eyes. He wanted to punish her. To penalize her for not telling him. She had heard of this measurement before, it was not uncommon in high ranking families, especially in those of death eaters. Whoever disobeys will suffer the consequences, no matter if by a Cruciatus curse or by slaps from a human hand. When she raised her view again, Lucius grinned like the devil himself. Her shaking lips and hands and her ongoing nervousness didn’t go unnoticed. “Why so tense, Juliette? One could think you believe I would harm you any moment.”


	9. A thoughtful afternoon

The next evening was rainy and Juliette found herself laying under those cool satin sheets that made her body shiver. Although it was summer, it had been unnaturally cold today and Juliette had felt cold throughout the whole afternoon. Maybe she was going to be sick, she wouldn’t be surprised. The past 24 hours had been weird and queer and unnerving and her body had to cope with it somehow. Lucius had not done her any harm, much to her astonishment had not even touched her or dared to do so, but the situation back in that chamber… it still made her feel sick. She could have sworn that something terrible would have happened any second but in the end, she had been wrong. With this devilish smile of his Lucius had explained that the only reason why he had acted like that was as self-evident as it could be. “Narcissa has her own ways to observe what is going on in this house. If I had been as kind to you as I always am, she certainly would have wanted to… well… decree some sort of punishment. By leading you here and playing my role well I could avert that”, he had said and suddenly this terrible grin in his face had been vanquished and instead there had been the friendly little smile he always wore when meeting her. It had been impossible for her to respond to that in any way.   
That was not what she had expected, quite the contrary. In her mind every cruel and wicked punishment she could think of had been a possibility, a way to end her silence but giving her back this doubtful security from before… that had been an eventuality that had not even existed in that very moment. Since Juliette had still resisted to tell him, Lucius had not put her under any more pressure than he already had. “This will stay between the two of us, of course. Let’s say, it is our little secret”, he had added then and winked and afterwards he had pushed her gently through the door that had appeared straight out of nowhere again. She couldn’t recall how she got back to her room, nor that she went to bed. It was as if this small part of her memory had been deleted, no matter how hard she tried to think of what had happened after she had left that room, there seemed to be no memory of it.   
Juliette sighed unhappily and rolled over when she heard cackling laughter from downstairs. Tonight there seemed to be a lot of guests, more than the last time, because it was much louder.   
Although she had stared out of the window almost the whole afternoon she had never ever seen one of these guests arrive here, at Malfoy Manor. They all probably apparated onto the estate or used the Floo Network, they were no muggles so no one of them would come by car and flying with broomsticks would surely ruin the hair of those well faired ladies whose voices pierced through the floor every now and then. All in all the past day had been for nothing, knocking on Dracos door had gained her nothing but trouble.   
She knew just as much as before and that made her extraordinary mad. She couldn’t get rid of the thought that it might not had been a coincidence that Narcissa had been laying in wait for her, like a beast for its prey. According to Lucius, his wife had ways to eavesdrop what exactly was happening in each and every room of this manor, so this theory wasn’t even absurd. With reconsideration, everything that had happened the day before now somehow felt like a very well made orchestration. As if it had all been planned, from beginning to end. But if, to what purpose? If it truly had been Narcissa intention to catch her, which indeed she had… then what had she gained from it? A shrill, scream suddenly ripped Juliette out of her thoughts and she startled abruptly, while a bitter cold shiver ran down her entire spine and then spread into her limbs, made her tremble slightly. Not again, she thought. Please not this again.   
Bolt upright she sat on the edge of her bed and dared not to move even an inch, harkened intensely, desperately hoping that this would have been the only harrowing sound she would hear tonight. Hearing laughter from downstairs was one thing but these bloodcurdling screams…Another one, even shriller and more pained than before reached her ear and made her heart race. She felt really sorry for that poor woman who had to endure whatever they did to her. To Juliette it sounded like they would torture her in an unmentionably brutal way. Albeit she was extraordinary frightened by the noises from downstairs as well as somehow disgusted and yet there was another feeling inside her that craved to be satisfied. Curiosity. Perhaps a rather macabre sort of it but it undeniable was a sort of inquisitiveness. She wanted to see with her own eyes what was going on in the living room, she wanted to witness whatever those wizards and witches did, no matter if it was a terrible thing like torture or mere chattering. But should she really be bold enough to spy, in spite of Lucius telling her to stay in her room? What if she was caught? They maybe would make Juliette scream in pain as they did the stranger woman?   
That thought unsettled her, made her stomach turn upside down and yet she was still determined to go. Being here at Malfoy Manor already was a fact she could almost not bear, and if she got caught she might also get killed, she was aware of that. And Juliette didn’t care. At least she wouldn’t have to stay here any longer. But what if they keep you in the dungeon and torture you for the rest of your life, a teensy tiny voice inside her head was whispering and seemed to giggle while doing so. She swallowed hard and got up from the bed with the light blue satin sheets on it. It was worth the risk.


	10. Unseen Danger

Juliette was very thankful that the stairs weren’t creaking when she descended, anxious that any noise which she made could be heard in the living room. Her nerves were strung to a breaking point, her heart was pounding tremendously, she could hear every heartbeat in her ears. When she finally arrived at the end of the step, the hustle from within was even better perceptible, and no wonder, the great double door had been left wide opened. The screaming had been replaced by chattering of low voices and more often an uncontrolled, devious giggling. Juliette breathed deeply and got a little bit closer, so that she was able to hide between the right door wing and the wall, should someone decide to leave the interior of the room. It was a perfect spot, because there also was a small slit she could peer through and so she did. The whole scenery in front of her eyes looked pretty normal, some of the wizards were sitting on the dark brown couch, other standing near it, talking, some with liquid filled glasses in hand. She didn’t recognize any of them, they were all strangers to her, yet the fact that there was only one single woman visible irritated her more than she understood.  
The sounds from before definitely didn’t come from this black haired woman. Juliette knew that there was another sofa in the room, across from the brown one, but the slit wasn’t broad enough to see that much. It only showed a very small part. Suffice it to say that this sight did not satisfy her curiosity at all. The screams she had heard did not fit into the scenery she witnessed, so it was necessary to examine the entire room, although the danger of this undertaking was undeniable. On soft feet she made the two steps back, laid her shaking hands onto the door and slowly, very slowly moved her head and dared to take a glimpse. What she saw made her head spin and her body weak.  
Bellatrix Lestrange sat in the middle of the couch, her face grimaced into evilly amused grin, seemingly not paying any attention to her surrounding or the party. It rather looked like she was wandering along the twisted corridors inside her mind. Juliette recognized her from the mug shot she had seen once or twice when the evil witch had escaped from Aszkaban. Also she remembered that Draco had once talked about Bellatrix when Juliette had been in the Slytherin common room but she couldn’t recall in which context. She also was quite aware the witch probably was the Dark Lord’s most loyal yet also most unstable and deranged servant. It was said that she would do anything for him, no matter how dark or terrible the deed. That however was not what made Juliette struggle so hard, also not the sight of Severus Snape, her professor in potions at Hogwarts, who was seated there as well, wearing the same calm and cold expression he always had, except on these rare occasions in class when he had to deal with the putative rudeness of a Gryffindor. Only then his face changed from cool to derogatory and arrogant although he nearly ever appeared inaccessible.  
No, he was not the reason for the unmentionable feeling inside her chest, not at all. It was the girl. There, in the middle of the room between the two seating-accommodations levitated a young, red haired girl, her arms stretched out as if being nailed onto an invisible cross. With her eyes wide open she stared at the ceiling, her mouth twisted in pain as blood was running from her lips, along her chin and down to the pale, fragile neck that looked even whiter in the shine of the heavy golden chandelier above. There were deep cuts in the upper body and her arms that glowed in a light red. It was obvious that the girl had been silenced with a spell, not even her whimpering was perceptible although she was crying.  
That was the thing that made Juliettes breath catch in her throat and her hands tremble uncontrollably. What was going on here? What did they do to her? Juliette didn’t feel very good, especially not because she wanted to help the poor young woman, whatever she had to endure… she didn’t deserve it, no one did. And the wizards around her did not have any right to do this. It made Juliette feel sick and she wasn’t sure if it was wise to stay and watch further. The shock about what she was seeing even made her forget the danger she was in momentarily. She could be caught any second and who said that she wouldn’t have to experience what the red head just went through…? No, she didn’t even want to think about it, shook her head and focused on the ongoing in front of her. Slightly behind the floating girl, with a wand in her hand, stood Narcissa Malfoy, stiff as ever, with her eyes fixating the floor beneath. “Narcissa, darling, come and sit”, Lucius Malfoy, seated on a nobly ornamented armchair said to his wife and smiled at her invitingly. “I’d rather stay here and see that everything is alright with the ..mudblood.” “As you wish.” “Alright with the mudblood? Come on , Cissy, don’t be so soft! Give her a curse she will never forget!”, Bellatrix Lestrange meant agitationally, suddenly awakened from the trance she had appeared to be in.  
The mingling voices grew quiet at once and everyone inside the living room was giving their attention to Narcissa Malfoy whose face was as strained and emotionless as never before. At least Juliette had the impression that it was like this, but she couldn’t really tell. It could have also been possible that the blonde woman smiled and was happy to oblige. With a swift move of her wand, the girl above started to shift uncomfortably, in her face an expression of panic and pain, as all the muscles inside her skinny body cramped at the same time. Her muffled screams made Juliette turn her head to the side, she had to avert her tear filled eyes. It pained her to see what was done to that girl, a young woman she did not even knew. “Let me hear her screams, Narcissa. They are music to my ears.” It was Lucius who stated those words and Juliette could scarcely believe what he just said nor what was happening in these very moments. With another wag the room was suddenly filled with tormented screams and heartbreaking crying, all the silent tears from before were now spilled again. Sobbing quietly, Juliette dared to turn her gaze back towards the inside. The noise was making her stomach rumble and she had a hard time not to retch whenever another yell reached her ears yetshe couldn’t help but stare. “Enough!”, demanded Lucius Malfoy after a while and the girl turned silent again, her body hanging in the air, limp as a wet rag.  
“Severus, why don’t you decide the next course of action? You have been extraordinary quiet tonight.” The white faced, black haired man met Lucius’ eyes with his own and responded with his dark, cold and penetrating voice:” Gladly.” The blonde wizard smiled approvingly and raised his eyebrow in expectation. “You may chose whatever you prefer, my friend, I feel generous tonight.” And with a slight disingenuous smile Severs Snape answered:” Well, if that is the case… then I would love to have a word with the impudent girl that lurks outside behind the door.” In that very moment every head inside the living room turned towards the door she hid behind, now everyone could see her face and Juliette turned white as chalk when she realized what just had happened. Her reaction was far too slow to turn and run. She could have sworn that her heart had set out for a few beats, just to beat twice as fast afterwards. Faintly she could hear Bellatrix Lestrange cackle and deep voices whisper but it was impractical to understand a word, too shocked was she, too paralyzed. At least ten pairs of eyes were laid upon her, examining, judging. “My, my … what have we here? Well.. your wish shall be my command. Juliette, come in.” She hesitated. “I am not going to ask you again”, Lucius said sharply and finally her body started to move.


	11. Fatal Steps

With each step she took towards the pompous armchair the young woman grew paler and paler, a slight film of cold sweat laying upon her chilly skin. The situation reminded her a lot of those occasions in school when one of the students had acted inappropriately. Some professors then let them come into the front of the class room and make them explain their bad behavior. The difference however was that the situation she found herself in right now was far more menacing and dangerous. The floor beneath her feet seemed to stagger, became blurred once or twice so that she almost tripped and fell. Bellatrix Lestrange commented it with an amused giggle, while all the others remained silent. Juliette did not want to look up, she did not want to see all these eyes examining her. The room was as quiet as a graveyard when she finally arrived at the armchair, where she still not intended to look up.  
Grasping a thought seemed so difficult in this situation, how had she ended up here? How had Severs Snape known that she had hid behind the door? Yes, she had glimpsed into the room indeed but the potions master had never even turned his head into her direction! “Well? Care to tell us why you are down here, Juliette?”, Lucius Malfoy said in a slippery manner and crossed his legs. Her eyes still fixated his black shoes when she stammered:” I…I…” “I’d rather have you look at me, when you speak.” Her white cheeks turned scarlet as he ordered that she lift her gaze. His lips were curled into a slight smirk while he thumped his fingers against the soft cover of the arm chair, which made a hushed sound. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to stutter incomplete words, her mind being as empty as never before. “Stop your whining, stupid girl”, Severus Snape snarled, his voice as cold as ice and full of contempt. She would have liked nothing more than to obey, to spare herself the shame of spilling meaningless tears and feel even smaller in the midst of this than before but she simply could not. “Oh, don’t be so mean, Severus! You frighten that poor, little girl.” From the corner of her eye, Juliette could see Bellatrix rising to her feet. The dark haired woman encircled her with slow steps, looked her up and down with a rising grin lying on her lips. Eventually she halted in front of her and grinned so that her stained teeth were exposed.   
“So… your name is Juliette?” “Y-yes.” “And further?” “Valmont.” Bellatrix seemed to think and tilted her head to the side. “Aah, yes… I remember your parents…the circumstances of their death are still unclear, aren’t they?” What the witch said hit Juliette very hard and she bit her lip to not start bursting into tears again. “But do tell me if I remind correctly but… they were no followers of the Dark Lord, weren’t they?”, she said smugly while simultaneously trying to sound innocent. The fear inside her heart mixed with outrage. What was she playing at? Why would she talk about her parents? “N-no, they weren’t…” “Well… ever come to think… that this… might have killed them?” It felt as if someone had punched her right into the stomach and she could feel her insides rumbling as Bellatrix laughed into her face, turned away and seated herself again. “You do remember what I told you about coming down here while we have guests, don’t you, Juliette?” Lucius had taken lead again and stared her down demandingly.   
“Yes you did, sir and I want to apologize. I really should have stayed in my room, I had no right to leave it… and… I… I swear I haven’t seen anything! So.. maybe I could just return upstairs, sir? Would…would that be fine?” The palms of her hands were cold and wet with sweat and her head felt very dizzy all of a sudden. Some of the surrounding wizards chuckled silently, another one hissed something unintelligible. “Don’t play coy with me. You were fully aware of your action when you disobeyed my order and spied the ongoing inside this room, so don’t pretend you can take me for a fool.” Sinuously he arose from the heavy armchair and planted himself in front of her, looking down on her with an expression laying on his face she hadn’t seen before. It appeared stern and strict but there was also something else within his eyes, a shadow that made her feel doomed, doomed to something she wasn’t aware of yet. “I am inconsolable to say that I will have to punish you for that, Juliette. I am quite sure you do understand this as a necessity.” Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him in shock. “And, since all of my friends in here fell victim to your insolent behavior, I find it appropriate to let the penalty commence right in front of everyones eyes”, he added solemnly and raised concordant approval. Seconds suddenly felt like years while Juliette stood in midst of all these strangers eyes, her head felt dizzy and the scenery in front of her reeled menacingly. Reality became blurred, the fear that had paralyzed her entire body now seemed to vanish, and took the remaining strength inside her limbs with it.   
She wanted to say something, a word of protest or denial but her mind couldn’t grasp a single thought and so she was incapable to react in any way. All she could do was stand there, her eyes and mouth distorted in terror while weakening waves that went right through her, threatened to make her faint. “Lucius, a word if you please?” She could perceive Snapes’s voice but faintly, flannelly, as if she was trapped in a dark, cheerless bubble. Through a veil of tears that were stuck in her eyes she could see, how the blonde man leaned over to the dark haired one, who now said something to him in a low voice. Lucius’ stern expression turned into a satisfied grin when he nodded and said to him:” What a sophisticated thought, Severus, I can only agree.”   
He then turned towards the remaining guests and raised his voice:” Well then, my trusted friends, since I have granted Severus to take course of action and he came up with a really brilliant suggestion that concerns only him, my humble self and this…ill-mannered young lady here. But, do not fear for your amusement. The redhaired mudblood behind me will see to your entertainment, you, my friends, shall use her for whatever you may wish.” The wizards and witches applauded, the sound of it ringing inside Juliettes head, echoing over and over again until this weakening feeling overwhelmed her and brought her body down to the floor in hope to witness no more.


End file.
